Kagutsuchi (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Kagustuchi is the overseer of the Amala Universe and the main antagonist of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. An avatar of YHVH, it maintains the endless cycle of creation, destruction and rebirth across all worlds. When an universe is reaching its death, the only way to avoid it's demise is through the Conception, an apocalyptic event that prepares for the universe's rebirth. With the Conception, Kagutsuchi manifests on Earth, selecting the individuals who hold a Reason capable of shaping the Universe that is to born. Then, a specific location is twisted into a spherical shape that defies gravity, and a Vortex World is created. All that exists outside of it is erased from existence, and every living being but the selected humans die. The survivors must then develop their reason, and meet with Kagutsuchi at the center of the Vortex World, to prove their worth and create the new universe. Thus, Kagutsuchi appears to be a neutral entity, with it's purpose being the maintenance of existence. However, it holds a different ultimate goal: To forever perpetuate the suffering of humanity through the endless conflict of Law and Chaos. As an Avatar of YHVH, it holds no good-will towards mankind, and while pretending to accept all Reasons equally, Kagutsuchi will violently oppose the Demi-Fiend if he is allied with Lucifer. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Kagutsuchi Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable, exists beyond the concept of Time Classification: Godly Spirit, Avatar of YHVH, Embodiment of the Sun / Light, Japanese God of Fire, The Amala Universe, The Light of Creation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8; Can be instantly resurrected by YHVH's will ad-infinitum), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Regeneration (Mid-godly, possibly High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in worlds beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Kagutsuchi is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Kagutsuchi administrates and maintains an endless cycle of Death and Rebirth across infinite universes in all points of time, with each one of them being erased across past and future and reborn as a new one with different laws defined by a philosophy or school of thought, and his existence is what sustains the existence of Time itself across the infinity of Amala. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Reincarnated the population of the entire world after they were erased from existence or turned into wandering spirits, and administrates the flow of souls across the Amala Multiverse as a whole), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Kagutsuchi can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Force/Wind), Healing / Resurrection, Flight / Levitation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Stat Buffing / Debuffing (Removes all Debuffs with Dekunda, Removes all enemy Buffs with Dekaja), Almighty Attacks that bypass all defenses (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Omnipresence, and Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (A head of Kagutsuchi should be far superior to demons lying in the vortex world. Being the source of power for Reason Bearers, creating demons such as Baal Avatar, Ahriman and Noah. And can wipe all demons such as the Reason Bearers and Three Archangels from timelines completely) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Kagutsuchi is and thus holds absolute control over the Amala Universe. Where infinite realities exist, each reality being controlled by a head of Kagutsuchi. And his death lead to the destruction of Sanghai Present and Future meaning that the Amala Universe was completely destroyed across all points in time, simultaneously erasing infinite iterations of infinite realities and an infinite number of the heads of Kagutsuchi and Reason Bearers along with it.) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists across the entirety of Amala and it's infinite universes, manifesting in them and administrating an endless cycle of Death and Rebirth across all points in time and space) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Multiversal+ | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Exists across all of the Amala Multiverse and its infinity of universes, overseeing every one of them while administrating an endless cycle of Death and Rebirth across all of them Weaknesses: None notable Keys: Conception Heads | True Light Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Japanese Gods Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Giants Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings